


在？谈个恋爱？

by feixu_708



Category: Marvle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708





	在？谈个恋爱？

跨年夜总是充满乐趣的。

虽然意味着新年的圣诞节已经过去好几天，但这种真正时间线的跨越总是让Tony欲罢不能。作为复仇者联盟的金主爸爸，虽然在某些方面的品味让众人多次质疑，但办一个跨年夜聚会这种事情，还是得Tony本人出马。

钱真的是个好东西。

在大家开了几次会——虽然只有Steve从头到尾都在——后，决定不像上一次聚会搞得如同神盾局高层年会一样，而是啤酒烤肉复仇者，电影爆米花美滋滋，过一个只有他们六个人的跨年夜。

或许可以叫上同居小两口、睡衣宝宝、男巫，还有那位国王陛下。

“小两口要过二人世界，Peter第二天有考试，Doctor找不到人，T’Challa他哥又闹幺蛾子，没空来。”Natasha在对着手机戳了一会儿后，快速流利清晰地报出了大家的行踪。

“打扰了。”

“客厅要不要，装饰一下？”Thor突然提议。“不是说跨年吗？要不然弄得有气氛一点？”

Clint拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“难得提了一个好意见。”

Thor皱眉瞥了一眼Clint：“你在损我还是在夸我。”

“夸你呢！！”

Bruce把眼镜摘了下来：“那我们可以想想怎么去装饰。”

Steve打量了一下客厅：“别太花哨就行。”

“我怎么觉得你是对我说的呢？”Tony眯眼看向Steve。

Steve耸耸肩，不作正面回应。

Natasha看了一眼Steve后又将视线转回Tony：“话说，Tony，你今天发推特了吗？”

“哦对！推特。”Tony拍了拍脑袋，止不住皱眉。“太麻烦了…我真的不能请团队发吗？”

“Fury特地要求，Tony Stark作为复仇者联盟的形象代表，必须每天一条日常推特保持更新，所以我觉得答案是，不可以。”Natasha对Tony露出一个职业假笑。

“要不是我抽签输了，现在发推特就是你们。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“可是你输了，铁罐。”Clint笑嘻嘻地朝Tony比了一个‘耶’的手势。“形象代表哦，很光荣的。”

“你要是喜欢给你怎么样？”Tony怒视Clint。

在网络如此发达的年代，作为公众人物的复仇者联盟在某些方面其实和那些娱乐圈的明星并无太大区别，他们同样都得面对数不清的镜头和开不完的记者发布会，只要离开基地，就得注意有没有狗仔队在后尾随。

唯一的不同，可能就是那些记者对于联盟里的力量有所忌惮。

但公关还是需要的。一般这种事情都由Tony负责，这很正常，他比其他几位都要擅长在镜头面前处理问题。虽然他做的一直不错，但不代表他非常喜欢去做这个事，更别提保持每天一条推特。天知道这位对再棘手的科技问题都能轻松解决的男人在‘今天该发什么推特’的问题上愁掉了多少头发。

Tony叉腰站在客厅端详了好一会儿，才掏出手机，照了一张复仇者基地的客厅照片，配了一句文字后按下了发送。

You know who I am:  
猜猜这里待会儿会变成什么样子？😛【图片】  
@Captain American @Avengers Base

推特发出去没过多久，Clint便抱着手机大呼小叫起来：“铁罐又只艾特Cap！！”

“谁说我只艾特了Steve的。”

“另外一个是复仇者联盟基地的总号，所以事实上你只艾特了Cap。”Bruce难得附议了一次Clint。

“这已经不是Stark第一次干这个事了。”Thor撇嘴。

Tony无辜地摊手：“嘿！平心而论，Clint你每一次都第一个评论我艾特你不艾特你也没啥区别，Bruce和Nat的分了小号大号，我怕不小心艾特错了干脆不艾特，反正我每次发推特他两都知道，至于Thor，你连手机都没有。”

“我要手机干什么。”

“对啊！所以我就没艾特你。”Tony伸手亲昵地揽住Steve的肩膀。“我们的好队长平时很少玩手机，我当然得提醒他来友情评论或者转发一下。”

Thor露出一个很值得深究的微笑：“我怎么觉得和友情挂不上边呢？”

Natasha点头，而她脸上的表情比Thor还要吓人：“总觉得是深层次的感情哦。”

“Nat你突然那么说话我好不习惯。”

“Clint你不要说话。”

被Tony搂住的Steve突然一笑：“你们一天都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西啊，我和Tony是好朋友。”

Tony眉毛不见痕迹地皱了一下，而后收紧了揽住Steve的手，笑容变得更大：“那是，我们两的关系可不是吹的。”

其余四人你看我，我看你，决定不予置评，非常自觉的转身各干各的事情了。

Tony戳了戳Steve的腰：“快点，去评论一下。”

Steve掏出手机，有些迟疑：“我说什么？”

“…我才不要帮你想评论。”Tony眨巴着眼睛，吹着口哨转身慢悠悠地挪到电梯处。“我回房间，等你评论哦。”

Steve目送Tony消失在电梯门口后，坐回沙发上，调出推特页面，把Tony发的内容看了好几遍，按了一下点赞又按了一下转发键，然后对着空白框发呆了一会儿后，敲了一行字上去：

【不管你把客厅变成什么样子，我都喜欢。】

不行，他不能这么发，他要真把这个发出去，等于昭告天下他对队友钢铁侠有意思。

Steve摇摇头，删掉了那一串字，重新打了几个字上去：

【拭目以待。】

这个没什么问题。Steve又看了好几遍后，按下了发送。

Tony房间

‘叮’的一声提示音让躺在床上乱想的Tony把注意力放到了一旁的手机。他打开，看到了Steve点赞并且转发了那条推。

Captain America转发：  
拭目以待。  
——You know who I am:  
猜猜这里待会儿会变成什么样子？😛【图片】  
@Captain America @Avengers Base

太有Steve风格了，简单明了，典型的官方说辞，真的挑不出一点差错。

Tony努力无视掉心脏中央那一点失落感，随手翻了翻评论，Clint的评论：【需要实时直播装修的举手】赫然列在第一位，下面则是清一色回复Clint求看直播。有些评论没啥意义，类似于‘啊啊啊啊更推特了’或者单纯的一排‘啊’，有些评论则在非常认真地讨论按照复仇者联六位成员的审美会布置成什么样子，Tony给那些中心主题为‘Tony 肯定布置得很高端大气上档次’的评论在心底点了个赞。

而有些评论的画风就有些，清奇。

Tony看着那些‘盾铁发糖了！’‘Tony又只@了队长！这是爱情！’‘啊啊啊队长转发了！他们锁了！’‘钢铁侠和美国队长绝对是一对！！不是我直播吃屎！！’【BTW，那些评论居然还占据了绝大多数】的评论，觉得又好笑又懵逼。

盾铁其实对他来说不是一个新鲜词了，早在他爱上Steve之前，他就知道网络上有关于自己和Steve的配对，还有不少人喜欢。而在他爱上Steve之后，偶尔浏览一下那些粉丝创作的关于他们两人的作品，也算是一种变相的心理满足。

但他看到那些在自己号下留言的评论，还是会觉得脸红耳赤。

他怕Steve看到这些评论，发现自己对他的感情，也渴望Steve看到这些评论，或许Steve不会将他们的关系简单的定义成队友朋友。

人类果然是最复杂的动物。

话都放出来了，布置这一块自然是板上钉钉了。

起初Bruce还说要不要写一个大致的计划，但六个人想了想，决定写个屁的计划，直接上手。

Bruce不知道从哪里扯来了一堆花花绿绿的拉花，让Thor帮忙去挂一挂，却被Thor以‘你品味好差’的理由拒绝，气得Bruce险些变绿；Natasha提议挪一挪沙发的位置，说离得太近，Clint却觉得沙发离电视的距离刚刚好，两人险些又打起来；而Steve和Tony这边也没有什么太平，Tony告诉Steve他要弄几箱酒来助兴，Steve则认为喝水或者可乐就足够了，按照Tony那喝酒停不下来的性子，肯定会以呕吐一地收场。

“平时你就不肯让我喝酒，跨年都不让我喝酒吗？！”

“大家都知道你喝起酒来一点限度都没有！”

“才不是真的！”

“不是真的？”Steve双手环抱胸前。“你认真的？”

“…但你不能否决啤酒计划！对！啤酒可以了吧！酒精度数又不高。”

“这跟酒精度数没有关系…”

“就是有关系！”Tony似乎是耍赖了。“我会让Jarvis统计酒精度数，找最低的，只要有酒一切好商量。”

Steve叹气：“Tony…”

“求你了，亲爱的。”Tony摊手。“我的好队长，满足你的Tony这么一点愿望吧。”

你的Tony。

Steve一滞，感觉耳朵突然一烫，他侧身试图遮住泛红的耳朵，胡乱地挥挥手：“随便你好了。”

Tony笑容立刻挂在脸上，上手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，又迟疑地缩回来：“你不会生气了吧？”

Steve失笑，摇头：“没有，你开心就好。”

“…我挺开心的。”Tony扬扬下巴。

“我们刚刚是被秀了一脸吗？”Clint表情极其复杂。“这两人为什么吵架都在冒粉红泡泡。”

Natasha摇头：“学不来，学不来。”

“我还是觉得沙发应该…”

“想要打一架？”

“…”

事实证明，Steve是对的。

酒精度数再低，也抵不住大家一杯又一杯地下肚，他们看着屏幕上放的不知道是多少年前的老电影，在沙发上躺成了一团。闲谈吐槽还有吃爆米花时的嘎吱嘎吱声完全盖过了电影的声音，但大家也没把多少注意力放在电视上，他们都有些微醺了，就连Steve这种千杯不醉的体质竟然也瘫在沙发上，呼吸有些重，像是睡着了，看着就跟醉得不行一样。

Tony一只手撑着脑袋，偏头看着闭着眼睛的Steve，他们的距离离得很近，好像大家都不约而同将沙发中间的位置留给了他们两，Tony能够清晰地看见Steve微微颤动的眼睫毛，那双梦幻的蓝眼睛他不用看，就已经浮现在脑海里。

似乎是酒精上头带来的冲劲，Tony掏出手机，调出照相机给Steve的睡颜来了一张，而后打开推特，借着那股劲儿将照片上传了上去，并且配了一句他清醒之后完全不敢相信是自己写的一句话。

刚刚发送后没多久，一旁的Clint就掏出手机看了一眼，瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他像是清醒了一样，拍了拍身旁的Natasha和Bruce，他们也掏出手机，一旁的Thor凑过去，三个人看着手机的表情像是把Clint的复制粘贴了一样。他们四人抬头看着起身往厨房走去的Tony，差一点就把那句‘你是不是疯了’说出口。

Steve恰到好处地醒了过来，他一睁眼就对上了除Tony之外其余四人的死亡凝视，不免吓了一跳：“你们干什么？”

Natasha朝Steve挥了挥手机：“看推特。”

Steve迟疑地掏出手机，在屏幕上戳了几下，身子一瞬间僵硬。

You know who I am:  
在？谈个恋爱？【照片.jpg】

@Captain America

是一张自己睡着的照片。Steve拿着手机，表情不知道是在笑还是在哭，其余四人面面相觑，正当他们想要说些什么的时候，却看到Steve突然在手机上戳了几下便扔到一边，起身也往厨房走去。

厨房距离客厅有些远，Steve对Tony说了些什么其余复仇者表示没听见，但两人那一个结结实实的热吻，四个人倒是看得清清楚楚。

客厅茶几上，在啤酒罐和爆米花残渣的包围下，Steve亮着的手机屏幕上赫然显示着推特的页面，上面写着：

Captain America：  
在，好。  
——You Know who I am：  
在？谈个恋爱？【照片.jpg】

@Captain America


End file.
